kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts : A New Ultra
Kingdom Hearts: a New Ultra is an upcoming fan-made Game that centers around a Keyblade Weilder named Sora and Bittersnow. Story When Radiant Gardens was taken by the heartless very residents survived. So Sora Jump Off The Gummie Ship, Until a a Hardcore Warroir Who is a Human Holding a Sword That Bigger Than Cloud Strife, His Name Bittersnow. The two fight in Radiant Gardens Ultil the Huge Expoling & Radiant Gardens is Fall Aparts Then Bittersnow & Sora Put Radiant Gardens Together, Next Months Bittersnow is Able to Met Master Yen Sid About When the History of The Xenahnorts & The Future of The Xenahorts. Worlds Radiant Garden *Sora *Bittersnow *Leon *Master Xenahort Ultimate Island (Fan-Made World) (a World With Sonic The Hedgehog Characters & The Grasshoppers From a Bug's Life) (Do Not Edit and/or Delete Ultimate Island Please) *Sonic *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Cream *Shadow *Rouge *Silver *Sally Acron *Bunnie Rabbot *Elias Acron *Updite The Rabbot *Dr.Eggman Ivo Robotnik *Oribot & Cubot *Hopper *Molt *Thumper *Alex & Locco *9 Other Grasshoppers Arendalle (Frozen) *Anna (Child (Before Sora/Bittersnow Defeat Hans)/Young Adult Princess (After Sora/Bittersnow Reverse Elsa's Cruse & Defeat Hans)) *Elsa The Snow Queen *Olaf *Kristoff *Sven *Hans *Duke of Westleton 4 Crossovering World (Big 4) *Hiccup *Jack Frost *Repazil *Merida *Astrid *Flynn *Pitch Black *Red Death *Drago Vesfist *Mor'du *Mother Gothel *Santa *Easter Bunny *Tooth Fairy *Sandman Valley of Peace (Kung Fu Panda) *Po *Master Shi Fu *Tigeress *Monkey *Viper *Mantis *Crane *Master Oogway *Tai Long Seven Kingdoms (Bitterblue) *Queen Bitterblue *Judge Quall *King Leck *Fox *Death *Po (Bitterblue) *Teddy,Bren & Tilda *Giddon *Fire Midgar (Final Fantasy) *Cloud Strife *Zack Fair *Squall "Leon" *Tifa *Yuffie *Cid *Sethiroth *White Mage *Black Mage *Ninja *Lighting Земля Пруссия (Ну Заяц, Подожди) *Заяц *Ежик (Подростковая Бойфренда Заячий) *Волк *Гиппопотам *Мадам Копилка *Кот в сапогах *Три возглавлял дракона Hogswarts (Harry Potter) *Harry *Ron *Harmine *Doblorf *Verimous Snap *Lord Votermort *Darco Maify Mushroom Kingdom Galaxy (Super Mario Galaxy) *Mario *Luigi *Rosalina *Luma *Hungry Luma *Princess Peach *Bowser Jr. *Bowser *Magikoopa *Star Bunny *Major Burrow Equestrila (My Little Pony:Friendship is Magic) *Twilight Sparkle *Pinkie Pie *Applejack *Rainbow Dash *Rarity *Fluttershy *Spike *Cestrila *Luna *Discord *Lord Tireck *Teddy (From My Little Pony Tales in G4 Style) *Derpy Hooves Neverland (Peter Pan) *Peter Pan *Jane *Young Wendy/Adult Wendy *Tinkel Bell *Cubby The Lost Boy *Black Masticated Pirate *Captain Hook *Mr.Smee *Tic-Tock The Crocodile *Tic-Tock The Octopus *Tiger Lily *Indian Chef Land of Dragon (Mulan) *Fa Mulan *Mushu *Cri Lee *Yu Shang *Archer Hun *the Twin Mussel Huns *Shan Yu *Emperor of China *Mr.Fa Aka Mulan's Father Pride Lands (Lion King) *Simba *Musafa *Nala *Timon & Pummba *Ma & Uncle Max *Shenzi,Bandzi & Ed *Scar *Rafiki *Zira Earth 2045 (Halo) *Master Chef *Soldiers *Alien Leader *Aliens *Red Soldier Army *Blue Soldier Army The World That Never Was (Kingdom Hearts 2) *Xemnas *Master Xenahort *Ansem *FitterFire *Riku *Xion *Ulti-Xenahort *Soranort Category:Fangames Category:Articles in need of expansion Category:Games Category:Featured Articles Category:Articles in need of categorization Category:Kingdom Hearts: A New Ultra